


YuWin 3

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Ex Sex, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Red Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 10





	YuWin 3

Yuta carried Sicheng, naked already, to the bathtub. He placed him down and opened the faucet, water drips down. 

The younger one's gaze follows the older one as he takes off his clothes in front of him. Sicheng gulp when he saw Yuta's naked body. It became feign to him since he also saw it. He averted his gaze and coughs.

Yuta knows him and chuckles. He shakes his head before join the younger one inside the bathtub.

"Come here" The dark red haired one tells Sicheng as his arms are wide open for him to come. The younger one slowly forms a smile and went over to his place. He rested his head on his chest while the older one wraps him with a hugs.

"Hey, let's just stay like this. It's so warming" Yuta tells him, leaning his head to the other one.

The black haired one gaze up at the older one and smiles. "I don't mind. I just really like being comfortable with you like this" he replied, now intertwining their hands together.

Yuta forms a smile when he saw Sicheng hold his hand, he gave him a kiss on his head and hugs him tighter. "I....love you" he muttered before giving Sicheng a kiss again.

Both of them stayed in that position until Sicheng started it.

He slowly moved his head closer to Yuta's neck and slowly kisses him on that spot. The older one notices it immediately yet lets Sicheng do what he wants until he himself starts to moves his hand going down to the other one's thighs.

The dark red haired one lets out a soft moan when the younger one bite his neck. He closes his eyes to feel Sicheng's touch even more.

"Sicheng...ughh" Yuta moans after the younger one bite his ears.

The black haired one rolls himself and fix his position by sitting as he faces the older one. He wraps his arms around his neck and both of them started kissing each other until it slowly turns into a passionate one.

Sicheng closes his eyes as he lets the dark read haired one's tongue enters his mouth. He felt something down there when Yuta starts to caress his ass, moving his lower body. 

The older one enters his finger inside the younger one's hole, making him yelp. He broke the kiss and started to leave lovebite on Sicheng's neck as his other hand plays with the other one's manhood.

The younger one was already feeling the sloppy and lewd when Yuta insert two of his finger inside him and plays. He bite his lower lip to refrain him from moaning too loud. He rested his head on the older one's shoulder as he pants after Yuta pulls out his fingers.

"You're still not used to it?" Yuta suddenly asks. "Y-yeah" the other one replies, gasping for air.

Sicheng later, prepares himself as Yuta fixes their position. He bended down a little so that the other one can relax himself on top of him.

"I want you now" Yuta whispers to Sicheng. The younger nods, not enough engery to talks.

The dark red haired one hold his manhood and tries to align it to the other one's hole. "I'm going in" he told Sicheng. The younger one tightens his hand when Yuta starts to enter his manhood inside him.

Sicheng lets out a groan as his tears starts to fall down as he feels the manhood going inside him, and getting bigger. While Yuta lets out a grunt as he bite his lower lip to prevent him from making a sound. He started of jolting inside the younger one, making him letting out moans all over the area.

The older one intertwines his hands with Sicheng as he keeps thrusting inside. He closes his eyes as he deepen and hardens his thrust. On the other hand, the younger one bites his lower lip yo prevent him from causing loud noise but he failed when Yuta hits "that spot".

"Y-Yuta...aahh....m-more!" Sicheng cries.

Yuta did what the younger wanted to do. He fixed their position, now pulling Sicheng's waist closer to him as he fasten his speed. They remain in that position until both Yuta came inside him. Both of them hugs each other as they pants, gasping.

"Sicheng, I love you" He tells him. 

The younger one looks at him and leans his head against him. "Let's do it again" he says, smiling.

Yuta smirks and shakes his head. "You naughty one" he teased.


End file.
